Tree Hugger/Galeria
Quinta temporada Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Fluttershy in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png Tree Hugger in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger walking together S5E7.png Fluttershy "oh, my, you are funny!" S5E7.png Discord interrupts Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy introduces Tree Hugger to Discord S5E7.png Fluttershy introduces Discord to Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger meeting Discord S5E7.png Fluttershy "it's a compliment" S5E7.png Discord "well, I'm sure it is" S5E7.png Discord about to leave S5E7.png Discord vanishes away from Ponyville S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger confused S5E7.png Discord poofs back in S5E7.png Discord "you can rest assured of that" S5E7.png Discord vanishes away again S5E7.png Discord "have fun at the Gala!" S5E7.png Discord face-palms S5E7.png Discord vanishes third time in a row S5E7.png Tree Hugger "righteous!" S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger talks about a waterfall's aura S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so, like, magic manifestation" S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Discord meets Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord trying to one-up Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger meets Discord again S5E7.png Discord "you've met me before" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "in another life maybe?" S5E7.png Discord "you don't remember me?" S5E7.png Discord pointing at his horns S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I meet a lot of different creatures" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "each one of them perfect and unique" S5E7.png Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so in rhythm with my life force" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "maybe I'll change it!" S5E7.png Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy suggests the four have dinner together S5E7.png Discord splits the Smooze in half S5E7.png The Smooze reforms into one piece S5E7.png Discord "looks like somepony wants to mingle" S5E7.png Discord "we'll be back in a bit" S5E7.png Fluttershy calls Tree Hugger "Treezie" S5E7.png Discord takes offense to Tree Hugger's nickname S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger amused S5E7.png Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, and friends mingling S5E7.png Discord interrupts with loud laughter S5E7.png Tree Hugger "what's so funny?" S5E7.png Discord nudging Tree Hugger with his elbow S5E7.png Discord gets cozy with Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord "that's how crazy we are" S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger "I'm sure you got it" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I got that you really like cake" S5E7.png Discord stunned by Tree Hugger's calmness S5E7.png Discord "we like each other!" S5E7.png Discord "actually pretty lukewarm about cake" S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png Twilight "I told you to keep your friend under control" S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger look up at Discord S5E7.png Discord "what I mean to say is" S5E7.png Discord promises to keep an eye on Smooze S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Fluttershy calling Tree Hugger funny S5E7.png Fluttershy with a hoof on Tree Hugger S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger stuck to a wall S5E7.png Discord "it would never have happened" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "something might have harshed his flow" S5E7.png Discord "you don't know anything" S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Tree Hugger suggests auditory therapy S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I always feel really at peace" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "maybe he'll calm down" S5E7.png Discord scoffs at Tree Hugger's suggestion S5E7.png Tree Hugger vocalizing softly S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger not stuck anymore S5E7.png Tree Hugger tells Smooze to bliss out S5E7.png Tree Hugger continues vocalizing S5E7.png Gala ponies cheer for Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy hugs Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger "thanks, everypony" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "he only responds to vibrations" S5E7.png Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png Tree Hugger "you're really bumming me out" S5E7.png Tree Hugger asks Discord to lower his voice S5E7.png Tree Hugger levitates into the air S5E7.png Discord prepares to banish Tree Hugger S5E7.png Sock puppet dimension S5E7.png Discord "I'm not going to hurt you" S5E7.png Discord "just as soon as she's gone" S5E7.png Tree Hugger looking anxious S5E7.png Tree Hugger happily complies S5E7.png Discord closing the dimensional portal S5E7.png Tree Hugger lands on a giant pillow S5E7.png Fluttershy hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord apologizing to Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger "it's all groovy" S5E7.png Discord hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger not ready to hug Discord yet S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger reach an understanding S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Pinkie Pie invites Smooze to dance S5E7.png Smooze follows Pinkie onto the dance floor S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens